


She's got it

by wellsjaha



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mentioned Danny/Laura, Mentioned LaFerry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellsjaha/pseuds/wellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Carmilla and she comes to office hours on Wednesday after enrolling. For a moment her beauty shocks you, but it soon grows into mild irritation at her apparent apathy. You give her a copy of the notes from the first two lectures since you refuse to post notes online and advise her not share with her classmates. She thanks you and heads on her way.</p><p>Student!Carmilla & Teacher!Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's got it

 

It’s your first day at Silas. You had just taken up their job offer to monitor the Student Newspaper and the Student Broadcast system as well as teach one introduction to journalism class each semester. The school paid well and even set you up in a nice apartment a block away from the main campus. They were impressed with your work with a few local Austrian Newspapers as well as your online website which featured articles and short news vlogs.

The campus was strange, incredibly so. It reminded you of something out of Buffy, but there was an appeal to it. Sure every other Friday the normally crystal clear water In the fountain that stood in the middle of the quad turned bright green and got a thicker texture, but you liked it. You’d headed up to Silas a week before classes to get settled into your new place, learn the layout of the campus, meet with your department, prepare for classes and set up your office.

Your class is on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 10. You have office hours every day at noon in hopes that students will actually come to them if you make them readily available.  


Your first week goes well. Your class has about 50 kids in it and is held in a small lecture hall in the humanities building. About half of them seem really interested, the other half seem bored out of their mind. You know this course is made to weed out those students who aren't ready to handle the world of journalism.

On the second week you have a new girl in class. She recently declared journalism minor in addition to her philosophy major and switched around her schedule to make room for this class, or at least that is what her email said.

Her name is Carmilla and she comes to office hours on Wednesday after enrolling. For a moment her beauty shocks you, but it soon grows into mild irritation at her apparent apathy. You give her a copy of the notes from the first two lectures since you refuse to post notes online and advise her not share with her classmates. She thanks you and heads on her way.

Carmilla rarely comes to class and it bothers you. While her attendance is abysmal, her assignments are of amazing quality. Carmilla is way more intelligent than your average student, you note. You let her get away with not coming to class.

Carmilla passes your class with a B+.

 

* * *

  
Two semesters pass and you see Carmilla occasionally on campus. Surprisingly she always acknowledges you. You take pride in those small (and sexy) half smiles she throws your way from across the main quad.

  
You’ve now taken on another journalism class and when you walk in you’re surprised to see Carmilla lounging in the back row with her feet on the desk. You begin to explain about web journalism to the class and ask for questions in regards to the syllabus. You dismiss class early that first day.

  
Carmilla performs the same way in your web journalism class as she did in journalism 101. But this time you find yourself enraptured in her assignments. As a part of the class, you students are required to send you a one-minute vlog of themselves reporting on some source of news.

  
Carmilla always picks something macabre or odd. One week it’s an infestation of moths in the science building. Another week it’s a serial killer on the loose in Salzburg. Her voice is unfairly attractive and her reports cover all the criteria. You have a habit of watching her videos more than once just to relish in it.

  
You're only 26. Carmilla is 20 at the oldest and your student. Plus you have no idea if this apparent attraction is one sided or not. You like to think it isn’t, you think you saw her check you out while you were handing back a quiz on one of the odd days Carmilla shows up to class. However it would be easier if it was one sided. Well easier if it was no sided, but you had learned long ago that you can’t help how you feel no matter how much you try.

 

* * *

  
You begin dating the women’s swim coach, Danny a week later. She asked you out to coffee and it had gone well. You’re finally finding a niche at Silas. You befriended one of the Bio Professors, LaFontaine the semester before along with her best friend and history professor, Lola Perry. You even are friendly with the men’s soccer coach Kirsch and one of the chemistry professors, Natalie. You hang out with all of them as a group on occasion.

  
You and Danny become official two months into dating. You have to admit it’s nice to be in a relationship again, the last time had been pre Silas and ended rather horribly. She'd cheated on you with her best friend and you were a little jaded from that heartbreak.

  
The semester ends and you see less of Carmilla around campus.

  
You adopt a black cat and move into a bigger and more permanent apartment. You think you’ll be at Silas for awhile.

 

* * *

 

You and Danny go through a rough patch at the six-month point in your relationship. She wants to move in, you’re not sure about it. Yes, she met your dad two months earlier and it went well. You met her family two weeks ago and they loved you. But it all felt so fast. She was almost 30 you reasoned, it made sense she'd push a bit for this to become more serious, but you still felt as if you had the whole world in front of you.

Normally you’d go over to Lafontaine’s, but they were out of town at a conference and even had a graduate school TA covering their classes. So you had no one to complain to.  
Uncharacteristically you go to a bar. The place is dark and filled with young adults, most grad students, they’re only a year or two younger than you but for some reason you feel ancient in comparison.

  
You nurse a rum and coke and check your phone periodically. You thought this would make you feel better but you feel worse. You feel old, lonely and hopeless. You order another drink, then another And then you have a shot.

  
You’re surprised when you feel someone tapping your shoulder. You grin when you see its Carmilla. You haven’t seen her on campus for weeks and this weird part of you missed her. You rarely ever talked, occasionally over email or when she came to office hours those two times. But there was just something about her. She appeared so young but at the same time, there was something about the way she spoke and thought that made you feel naive in comparison.

  
Carmilla sat beside you on an empty bar stool and ordered herself some tequila. You thought that maybe she was too young for it, but the bartender easily gave her a drink so you didn’t make a big deal out of it.

  
You ordered a bottle of water in hopes that you’d sober up a bit before you headed home. You and Carmilla struck up some conversation about ethics and how the education system needed to be reformed. You agree with Carmilla more than you disagreed, even if you words came out slurred Carmilla gazed at you as if you were saying something that was incredibly insightful.

* * *

  
You leave two hours later and regret not asking the student for her number.

You and Danny break up over your fight. LaFontaine comes over and you marathon Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Veronica Mars in the span of two weeks. You feel okay about your break up with Danny. You weren’t ready and she should have been able to accept that. Clearly you were both looking for different things.

  
You go back to the bar three weeks later and see Carmilla again.

 

You find yourself pinned to the wall of the dark alleyway behind the bar three hours later with Carmilla marking your neck in hot kisses.

 

* * *

  
You exchange numbers after that and the two of you begin to engage in forbidden trysts. Even if she was no longer your student, she was still apart of the journalism program and it was best that you kept this a secret.

  
The first time you have sex is on your desk in your office, the same place where you saw her for the first time. You’re glad that it’s 9 pm and no one would be in the humanities building at this time of the night because you come with a loud moan that definitely could be heard from the hallway.

  
More often than not she comes over to your apartment. You order in, drink expensive wine and then have sex. Sometimes you watch a movie after or sometimes you have long conversations about a variety of things ranging from racism and poetry to sexism and which celebrities you'd dare. You go to bed together but without fail, Carmilla is always gone by morning.

 

This becomes the pattern for months, though it begins to feel increasingly like you’re dating. Your cat, Catsby, loves Carmilla. And the younger woman is intimately familiar with the layout of your apartment. You know what her favorite foods are and make sure to always order in what she likes. Plus you stock your apartment with her favorite cupcakes and cookies.

  
Carmilla never calls you Laura. She always refers to you by ridiculous pet names like cupcake, cutie or once she even called you creampuff. You’ve never eaten one but the way it sounds when it passes her lips makes it sound like a delicacy.

 

You begin to notice that Carmilla’s clothes make it into your laundry. You wash a gray t-shirt of hers and put it on after. Even after the washing it still smells faintly of her and you’re comforted by it.

 

* * *

  
You go to a staff party at the Dean’s mansion, the woman is incredibly tall and strikingly beautiful, but she is terrifying. That only makes you curious. Being the investigative type, you explore her home during cocktails. You’re on the third floor in a library when you notice a picture. It looks old, probably from the 1920’s by your judgment of the fashion. But what startles you the most is how a girl in the center looks exactly like Carmilla. You carefully take the picture out of the frame and take a picture of the front before flipping it around. On the back in neat script it reads, _Dean’s List Silas University 1924_.

  
Underneath is a list of names:

  
 _Shannon Dupree_

  
_Samuel Klien_

  
_Lukas Von Wiernes_

  
_Sophia Todesco_

  
_Anja Draskovich_

  
_Mircalla Karnstein_

  
You stop reading after that.

You snap a picture and carefully place the picture back in the frame and back onto the shelf of priceless knickknacks.

  
You immediately run and tell LaFontaine who blinks at you in surprise before saying that you need to leave. The both of you head back to their apartment and begin to research the Silas online catalogue. You barely make an progress by 10 pm when Perry enters the apartment with a key. You had an inkling the two were more than friends and this confirms it.

  
You smile and excuse yourself but not before making plans to meet LaFontaine in the library for research the next day.

* * *

  
The answer seems obvious to LaFontaine but you hope it isn't true. Deep in the library, in the forbidden section that reminds you of Harry Potter, you find a bunch of old Silas yearbooks dating back to the mid 1800’s. Every year without fail a girl that looks exactly like Carmilla with some variation of her first name enters the university.

  
You ignore Carmilla’s text that night and whisper the word to yourself in the shower.

  
Vampire.

  
You feel like Bella from Twilight and roll your eyes at the comparison. You'd prefer to be compared to Sookie from True Blood. That show had a lot more female agency.

 

* * *

  
Carmilla's texts and phone calls go ignored for an entire week. You sense the girl gets the hint since she didn't stop by your office once and refuses to meet your eye when you spot her in the English department.

  
She shows up at your place two weeks later with eyes you think look sad. 

  
You're wearing a hoodie of hers that she left at your place. You'd packed up most of her stuff and it now stood on a box on our kitchen table, ready for the day she either picked it up or you got sick and tired of it and donated it to good will.

 

Carmilla must notice that you're wearing it because she offers a half smile.

  
"Did you miss me, cupcake?" she questions with an arch of her brow.

  
You don't even have time to answer before she moves forward and captures your lips in a kiss, the door slamming behind her. She moved so fast you never even saw it coming.  


Carmilla worships your body right there in your living room while the evening news plays on the TV that you had been watching minutes before. Sex with Carmilla had always been great. You'd initially expected her to be rough and fast, but Carmilla was a slow and languid lover. She took her time, explored your body, she teased you until you had no coherent thoughts in your mind except that you wanted her.

  
This was no different. Carmilla, now intimately familiar with your body, did every little thing that made your breath hitch, your back arch and your thighs quiver.

  
You lay on the couch after, both bare. Your body is somewhat sticky from sweat but she's perfectly cool to the touch.

  
"I did miss you," you offer after a few minutes. Carmilla doesn't respond except to pull you in closer to her.

 

* * *

  
Carmilla is there in the morning, which is a first. She wakes you up with coffee and you grimace at the taste. It was a nice though but Carmilla took her coffee black while you preferred to load it up with creamer and sugar.

  
You both stare at each other from opposite sides of the kitchen. Your eyes are downcast but Carmilla stares right at you until you're forced to look up and meet her eyes.

  
"So, are you going to tell me why you've been ignoring me all week?" Carmilla asks, her eyes narrowing slightly. You're not sure, but you think she's hurt.

  
You uncross your arms and place your coffee on the counter behind you. You walk over to the kitchen table and grab your phone, which had been charging. Flipping through a few pictures of Catsby, you find what you were looking for.

  
You show Carmilla the pictures you took at the Dean's Mansion that night a few weeks previous. And then you tell her to keep going through. You photo documented tons of her aliases that you had found in the Silas yearbooks during your research.

  
Carmilla's eyes widen for a moment but she hides her surprise well.

  
"You're just a regular Lois Lane, aren't you?" Carmilla questions, her tone taking on a bit more snark than you're used to these days.

  
"You're a vampire, Carmilla. Don't you think this is vital information to share with the person you're dating? And you're appearances, seem to coincide with disappearance of girls on campus!" Laura questioned, her hands flailing a bit in frustration, though no girls had gone missing in the past two years you'd been at Silas, but that didn't diminish the past.

  
"God, I've been alone with you how many times the past month? You slept in my bed! You could have fed on me!" Laura continued and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

  
"Look, cutie. First of all, we never said we're dating." You roll your eyes at that because even if Carmilla is some centuries old vampire, she has to have some idea of how modern relationships work. She's seen movies with you and Carmilla is far from dumb, that had been established already.

  
"And second of all, I don't feed from people I'm sleeping with. It's a violation of trust." She added and sidled up next to you on the counter.

  
"Why should I trust what you've said? You're the undead."

  
"Honestly, aside from this vampire thing have I lied to you once, Laura?" Carmilla asks. You think back for a moment. Carmilla was secretive, but she never seemed to lie.

  
"Sometimes I like to forget that I'm a vampire, that I'm some sort of monster. You... you help me do that." Carmilla's voice is uncharacteristically sincere and you look up at her for some hint that what she is saying isn't genuine. You see none.

  
"I need to think." You offer and Carmilla nods. She bends down to pick up Catsby who was rubbing against her legs.

  
"You need to tell my everything, Carmilla. I like you, but I need to be able to trust you." Carmilla has a pained expression on her face at your words but she sighs and settles down on the kitchen chair.

  
"I was born to Austrian nobility in the late 1600's. On my 18th birthday, I was murdered..." Carmilla began and you settled across from her and listened to her story with wide eyes and a sense of admiration.

 

* * *

  
You learned a lot about Carmilla that night, but you refused to go back to the way things had been previous. You'd met for a few coffee dates, but nothing more had occurred since that night.

  
Carmilla had been a pawn in a scheme of the Dean's for years. Twenty years ago with the help of a legion of werewolves, Carmilla had been able to trap the Dean into an internal condition of servitude to the university. She no longer could take girls and she could never leave the school. Carmilla had explained the dark magic, which had roots on Sumerian folklore, but it was too complex for you to fully understand.

  
This run at college had been her first since vanquishing the Dean. Carmilla apparently enjoyed school more when she wasn't under the control of maman.

  
The two of you engaged in a normal courtship this time around, or as normal as one could get with a vampire. You were a bit disgusted at the fact that she drank blood, but you still made room in your fridge for a soy milk container filled with B- blood.

  
Carmilla was to graduate in a semester and you would have fulfilled your two-year contract at Silas at the same time.

  
You didn't mention making plans together post Silas.

  
But on her graduation night, Carmilla surprised you.

  
You'd recently applied to a position at the New York Times. You'd always wanted to go to New York and with your credentials, you felt as if you were more than qualified.

  
You and Carmilla sat on your couch with Catsby on her lap, a movie playing on your flat screen TV that rested over the electric fireplace. Carmilla reached into the back of her jeans and produced and envelope. Earlier in the evening you had presented your girlfriend (you finally declared Carmilla as yours a month ago and she didn't argue with it) with a vintage white gold watch and explained to you how it was a tradition in your family to give a watch to the graduate upon their completion of their education. Carmilla smiled and eagerly had you put it on, she even commented fondly on the fact that you engraved her graduation date into the pack.

  
You weren't expecting anything from the girl but you eagerly opened the envelope. Inside were two one ways tickets you JFK airport for a month from now.

  
"I did a bit of snooping through your emails and I know you have that interview in a few weeks. I figured we could go a few days early and enjoy New York together? I've always wanted to show a pretty girl the MET," Carmilla said in a somewhat wistful tone and you were floored by her thoughtfulness. You didn't mention the interview to Carmilla out of nervousness primarily. You didn't want to jinx it. But you also didn't want to think too far ahead. Being away from Silas could be the end of them and Laura so desperately wanted to be with Carmilla.

  
"I have a few opportunities for grad school. Two of the schools I was accepted to are in New York," Carmilla revealed. You didn't even know she had been applying. "Maman always said I looked to young for Graduate school, but I think I want to do it at least once. With the right make up and clothes I could definitely pass for 25,"

  
You leaned forward and kissed Carmilla, squishing your cat in between both of you. He meowed in resentment and hopped off Carmilla's lap.

  
"I'd love to go to New York with you," you say with a big smile as you pull back a few moments later. You lead Carmilla up to your room after that and show her just what else you love.

 

* * *

  
You get the position and Carmilla starts her graduate program at Barnard in Women's and Gender Studies.

  
With her family’s wealth you rent a nice lower east side apartment while you pay the utilities with your salary.

  
You get Catsby a red-coated brother named Duke.

  
And Carmilla is always there in the mornings when you wake up.


End file.
